A device for inputting data into a computer is one of the necessary peripheral devices associated with every computer. Commonly, a keyboard is used for this purpose. Alternative or supplemental devices to input data also exist. Well known among these other devices are the trackball, the mouse, and the joystick.
In many applications, the computer and its associated input devices rest on a table or similar surface. Such a surface is necessary to roll the mouse on or support the joystick. However, in other applications, space is limited. For example, if the computer must be moved from place to place, the computer may be placed on a mobile cart. Surface area on such a cart may be limited, even to the extent of precluding the use of a mouse or any other input device besides a keyboard.
One solution is to attach a bracket to one side of the keyboard for mounting an input device (other than a mouse requiring a surface). However, if it is desired to move the input device from one side to the other, for example to accommodate both left-handed and right-handed users, it is necessary to attach a bracket to both sides of the keyboard. However, this solution increases the overall width of the package of input devices, an undesirable result if space is limited.